My Story
by dana00025
Summary: What would you do if someone who kept you happy just disappeared? It was the day before she had passed away. The day was beautiful. Warm and sunny. And we went to a barbeque in the afternoon for my mom's boyfriend's son. But in the morning we ate hot pancakes with delicious syrup. My sister was just waking up from her nap, and wanted to go outside to enjoy the day. So that's when


FLASHBACK

He started to get a feeling in his stomach that he hated. He went back home and as he walked down the block, he sees that her front door was wide open. He knew what she was doing, so he ran inside the house up to where she stays, and he heard the water running. He followed the sound of the water to the bathroom, when he opened up the door. He couldn't believe what he sees, the place looks like a murder scene. She's lost a lot of blood. He runs up to her, holds her in his arms, and tries to keep her looking at him. But her eyes start rolling back, her body becomes limp, then he takes out his phone and dials 911.

"Hey!" Alice's boyfriend, Jake, says to her as he runs up, lifts her off her feet, and swings her around. They don't get to see each other much since they live an hour away from each other without traffic. "I really missed you." He says to her, smiling. "I did too, Jake. Gosh, I'm so happy we finally get to see each other for a while." Alice says smiling back at him. They never see each other physically during the school year. Jake says, "I want to show you something" he grabs her wrist, forgetting what she does to control the pain she has inside, and leads her inside his house. She makes a sour face, and tries to release from his grip. He hears her groan a little, then remembers what she does. "I'm sorry Alice… I forgot." Jake says as he stops in the hall way of his apartment. Alice rubs her wrist, and pulls down her long sleeve shirt more to hide what she had done a week ago. "Let's go in my room for a minute." As they walk in Alice looks around. "I forgot how your room looked like. I remember liking it though, and well I still do." She says, then looking down with a smile on her face. Jake walks towards her lifts her head up and says, "Babe, do you believe me? When I tell you that you that you're perfect to me. When I tell you that you're amazing and not worthless. And that, I love you. That I actually love you with all my body, heart and soul to death." Alice looks into Jake's eyes, and then closes her eyes so that he doesn't notice she's about to cry. But he does. Jake sighs and then pulls her close into his arms, and holds her tight. She forces the tears disappear, because she knows he always gets sad when she's upset. He lets go and looks at her. Alice gives Jake a smile. He smiles back at her, then says. "Baby, promise me you won't cut." She nods her head, then kisses him. "Okay babe. So how was your summer?" he asks. As they talk all day, Alice starts to finally feel happy again. He tickles her (which she hates but likes that he tries to make her laugh), jokes with her, and even plays little hand games with her. Alice gets a phone call. "Hello? Oh ok, I'll be there in a minute, bye." "You have to go back don't you?" Jake asks. "Yeah, but I'll call you tonight." She says with a smile. He kisses her and walks her down the block to the house she stays at with the other half of her family. She kisses and hugs him tight, then runs inside. He smiles then walks back home.

A few days past, it seemed like it went by so fast to Alice. She has only 3 days left till she leaves for the hour drive back home. Alice then gets a texts from Jake and reads it. "Meet me at McDonalds. I'll be waiting there for you (:" She smiles and hurries to get dressed. It's almost 8 o'clock but she doesn't care. As long as she saw him, and got to spend as much time with him as she could, she would be happy. Alice walks down the alley, there's not many light poles around, but that's ok. She has a flashlight on her phone. As she walks down the alley, she feels like someone is following her, or as if someone is just watching her. 'What the heck? Is someone following me? Maybe it's my uncle following me to see where I'm going because he can be that crazy. Just walk faster Alice, he might just walk back home. Then text me asking me where I'm going.' Alice thinks to herself as she keeps looking back and starts to walk faster. Then guys in their 20's walk in front of her, blocking her from walking forward. So she turns around to walk back, but there are more guys coming up from behind her. They form a circle around her. She's so scared that she can't move, she can't speak or scream. "So where you heading to?" "Why is a little girl out here all by herself?" "Are you lost?" "Why don't you come with us, we'll have a good time." The guys start saying to Alice. She doesn't say anything, she just looks down with her eyes closed shut. One of the guys push Alice into another guy. They all start pushing her around, telling her to answer them. But Alice just keeps her eyes shut and her head down. "Hello?! Can't you talk? You better answer us, you freak!" The guys start calling Alice horrible names, some names she hasn't even heard of, and some names are the names she thinks of when she cuts. One of the guys grabs Alice and throws her to the ground, and starts to kick her. The others join in. Then they hear something, they all ran away as fast as they could. Alice opens her eyes and realizes everything that had just happened. When she turns around to see what the noise was, it was just a rat, running into a backyard. She feels like she's nothing in the world. That nobody besides just her family and her boyfriend would care if she died. She feels like all she does is put people through pain, or like she annoys them so much for people to bully her. She gets up and sees a text from Jake. 'Hey babe, where are you?' Alice knew what she wanted to do. She sent Jake a text, 'I love you with all my body, heart, and soul to death.' Then she ran home, went straight in the kitchen, grabbed the sharpest knife she saw, then ran into the bathroom.

When Jake got the text, he sent one back saying 'I love you'. But at the time when she said by death, he didn't know she had literally just meant it. A few minutes pass, and he begins to worry. He started to get a feeling in his stomach that he hated. He went back home and as he walked down the block, he sees that her front door was wide open. He knew what she was doing, so he ran inside the house up to where she stays, and he heard the water running. He followed the sound of the water to the bathroom, when he opened up the door. He couldn't believe what he sees, the place looks like a murder scene. She's lost a lot of blood. He runs up to her, holds her in his arms, and tries to keep her looking at him. But her eyes start rolling back, her body becomes limp, then he takes out his phone and dials 911.

As he waits in another waiting room away from her family, he can't help but think it was his fault, or that maybe something happened to her as she was walking to meet him up. Or maybe she felt depressed again and he wasn't there when she needed him the most. The doctor comes from the other waiting room and says "Excuse me for the words that I'm about to say… I'm sorry for your loss." Jake felt like his whole world was just crumbling down around him and he couldn't do anything to stop it. He fell on his knees to the floor and started crying. He thought for sure it was his fault. He lost the girl he loved most, the girl he thought was the most amazing girl he has ever met. "She was my girl, my world! I should've never told her to come! I **truly**, loved her!" He says, punching the floor, crying so bad his eyes become red, and holding his head trying to keep calm. Then he whispers to himself, with his heart aching in sorrow, "Baby, I thought you promised me you would never cut…"


End file.
